The Ordinary Boy's Extraordinary Obsession
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Pertanyaan penuh ingin tahu dari Fukuda berakhir dengan klub basket Seirin mengalami trauma setelah melihat koleksi yang dimiliki Furihata. Siapa sangka, ternyata Furihata punya obsesi yang berbahaya.


Hyuuga, sebagai seorang kapten yang baik, selalu mengawasi seluruh anggota timnya dengan hati-hati.

Ia berusaha memahami jalan pikiran mereka, berusaha mengerti bagaimana mereka beraksi dan bekerja, juga bagaimana mereka menjaga perasaan masing-masing. Ia harus ekstra teliti dalam memperhatikan semua anggota klub basketnya itu, karena mereka semua adalah maniak basket yang akan tetap datang latihan walau badai menghadang. Pernah suatu kali ia (dan Riko) luput menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Izuki sedang sakit demam, dan alhasil pemuda yang bersangkutan pingsan di tengah latihan. Riko melarangnya sekolah selama tiga hari plus dua hari ekstra bebas dari latihan.

Kebiasaannya dalam memperhatikan segala sesuatunya lumayan membuahkan hasil juga. Salah satunya, ia jadi tahu kalau Kuroko dan Kagami tidak pernah absen mampir ke Maji Burger setiap selesai latihan. Juga soal Mitobe dan Koganei yang selalu datang dan pulang berbarengan. Sejauh ini ia merasa tidak ada hal gawat yang perlu mendapat perhatian ekstra. Kecuali kalau pandangan sudah mulai Izuki kosong dengan wajah seakan mendapat ilham, maka itu berarti si empunya mata elang itu sedang memikirkan permainan kata terbaru dan Hyuuga harus menyiapkan diri untuk tidak meledak di saat permainan kata yang dimaksud keluar dari mulut temannya itu.

Dan sungguhlah ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa salah satu juniornya punya obsesi terhadap benda berbahaya.

* * *

The Ordinary Boy's Extraordinary Obsession

a Furihata-centric fanfiction

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh penulis dari fiksi ini

* * *

Semua berawal ketika klub basket Seirin melewati sebuah toko yang menjual barang-barang antik pada suatu sore yang cerah di suatu sudut kota Tokyo.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari latihan tanding melawan Shuutoku, yang berakhir dengan kemenangan Seirin meskipun perbedaan nilai akhirnya sangat tipis. Karena hari belum begitu sore, mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sedikit di daerah itu.

"Hei, ada yang mau mampir ke restoran? Aku lapar."

Langkah yang lain terhenti, dan semua menoleh ke arah Kagami yang tengah memegangi perutnya.

"Perutmu mah _black hole_, jadi pasti lapar terus," ujar Kawahara geli.

"Tapi aku juga lapar," sahut Kiyoshi dari barisan depan. "Aku rasa ide itu bagus juga."

Dengan wajah penuh harap, Kagami menoleh ke arah Riko. "Bagaimana, pelatih?"

Sebenarnya Riko ingin menolak, tapi tampaknya Kagami benar-benar sudah kelaparan sampai-sampai memasang ekspresi memelas seperti itu. Yang lain juga tampak kelelahan. Satu-satunya gadis di rombongan itu pun menghela napas. Yah, sekali-sekali bolehlah.

"Asal jangan yang mahal, kita masih perlu uang untuk naik kereta. Dan bayarnya sendiri-sendiri, soalnya bisa-bisa anggaran klub jebol gara-gara kapasitas perutmu yang tak terhingga itu."

Perkataan Riko disambut sorak gembira dari sebelas orang pemuda yang mengenakan _jersey _serupa. Walaupun agak kecewa karena tidak dibayari, setidaknya mereka bisa rileks sedikit setelah pertandingan yang sengit melawan Shuutoku tadi. Dengan wajah bahagia, mereka mulai memperhatikan sisi kanan dan kiri jalan, mencari-cari kira-kira restoran mana yang ramah dengan dompet mereka.

Pilihan jatuh pada sebuah kedai ramen mungil yang tampak agak sepi. Bisa dimengerti, karena ini bukanlah jam orang makan besar. Dalam waktu singkat kedai itu langsung ramai dengan berbagai obrolan. Walau tempatnya kecil, namun ramen yang disajikan di sana benar-benar cocok di lidah mereka dan harganya pun murah. Si pemilik kedai pun panen besar karena kebanyakan dari anggota klub basket Seirin meminta porsi tambahan. Terutama Kagami yang minta tambah sampai delapan kali. Dasar kaya.

Dengan perut kenyang dan perasaan senang, mereka keluar dari kedai itu dengan wajah riang.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju stasiun sambil bercanda tawa, dan pada saat itulah sebuah toko unik menyita perhatian mereka.

Toko itu berbentuk seperti rumah mewah bergaya Victoria, dengan dominasi warna putih dan keemasan. Tampak sangat mencolok di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi menjulang dengan desain modern.

Iseng, Riko mengajak mereka semua untuk masuk dan melihat-lihat.

Barang-barang yang dijual di toko itu memang kelihatan menyimpan banyak cerita dan begitu mempesona. Tampak jelas bahwa semua yang berada terpajang rapi di dalam sana mempunyai nilai yang seni yang tidak rendah. Benda-benda yang memiliki kesan klasik memang selalu menarik perhatian orang.

Pada akhirnya klub basket Seirin benar-benar serius memilah barang apa yang akan dibeli. Cukup mengagetkan karena orang-orang itu isi kepalanya hanya basket, basket dan basket. Yah, tidak ada salahnya juga sesekali berhadapan dengan seni. Walaupun mereka semua akan bersikeras bahwa basket itu juga seni, tapi seni yang semacam ini nyaris tidak pernah mereka sentuh. Padahal dari jumlah orang saja, mereka sudah bisa membentuk dua grup boyband.

Oke, itu ngaco.

Di sudut matanya, Hyuuga melihat Furihata tengah menimbang-nimbang sebuah benda berukuran cukup mungil dengan ukiran yang tampak rumit di tangannya. Furihata kemudian berbalik dan mendekati penjaga toko, tampaknya sedang berusaha menawar harga barang yang tengah berada dalam genggamannya. Penasaran, sang kapten berjalan mendekati _point guard _cadangan mereka.

"Ada yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Yang diajak bicara terlonjak kaget. Hyuuga sedikit sakit hati karena ternyata keberadaannya tidak disadari, padahal langkah kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang sunyi. Ia tidak mau jadi Kuroko, terima kasih.

"Ah, kapten. Aku ingin membeli ini, tapi kalau aku membelinya uangku cuma cukup untuk naik kereta..." Furihata mengayunkan benda antik di tangannya beberapa kali. Tampaknya ia sudah jatuh cinta pada barang satu ini.

"Ini apa?"

"Semacam belati. Keren sih, makanya aku ingin beli."

Hyuuga memperhatikan belati itu dengan seksama. Desainnya memang menarik.

"Yah, kalau kau mau beli, terserah sih. Itu kan uangmu."

Furihata hanya mengangguk.

Setelah itu, Hyuuga kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada barang antik lainnya yang banyak tersebar di seluruh sudut toko itu.

Ketika akhirnya mereka keluar dari toko itu, ternyata semua anggota klub basket Seirin memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu. Hanya barang-barang kecil sederhana seperti jam, pena bulu, kipas tangan dan lain sebagainya.

"Boleh juga ya sekali-sekali beli barang antik," ujar Izuki ketika mereka sudah turun dari kereta.

"Aku masih belum paham kenapa Kuroko membeli seragam _butler_..."

"Karena keren, Kagami-kun."

Hyuuga melambaikan tangannya kepada yang lain. "Hei, aku duluan ya. Ada yang harus kulakukan."

"Baik, kapten. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Sayangnya Hyuuga (dan yang lainnya juga) tidak menyadari senyum aneh di wajah Furihata, beserta kilauan yang tampak sedikit gila di matanya.

* * *

"Eh, aku jadi kepikiran..."

Mereka sedang mengadakan rapat mengenai strategi yang akan digunakan melawan Rakuzan di pertandingan persahabatan yang akan dilaksanakan akhir minggu ini. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di rumah Furihata, yang sebenarnya sering kosong karena kedua orangtuanya sibuk bekerja. Ketika Kagami mengetahui hal ini, ia langsung misuh-misuh sendiri karena biasanya mereka akan mengacau di rumahnya. Padahal rumah Furihata lebih dekat ke sekolah daripada rumah Kagami. Sebenarnya Riko dan Hyuuga tahu soal itu, tapi mereka lebih suka ke rumah Kagami soalnya si alis cabang dua itu pasti tidak akan bisa menolak.

Tsuchida mengalih pandangannya ke arah Fukuda. "Kepikiran apa?"

"Baru-baru ini kan kita beli barang antik sama-sama," ujar si rambut hitam dengan wajah serius. "Terus ibuku tanya apa aku punya hobi mengoleksi barang antik. Dari situ aku jadi penasaran, di antara kita apa ada yang suka mengoleksi barang tertentu? Aku sendiri sih tidak ada."

Sebenarnya ini jauh melenceng dari topik mereka mengenai strategi permainan basket, tapi Riko juga tampak tertarik. Seisi ruangan bertukar pandang, sebelum kemudian enam orang menggeleng yakin. Hyuuga dan Izuki baru akan membuka mulut, namun sudah dipotong duluan oleh Kiyoshi.

"Iya, kami semua tahu kok kalian berdua itu apa koleksinya, jadi untuk Hyuuga dan Izuki kita lewatkan saja."

Izuki langsung kecewa. Sial, padahal ia ingin memberi tahu teman-temannya bahwa koleksi buku permainan kata miliknya sudah mencapai jilid 127. Sementara Hyuuga menahan diri untuk tidak menghadiahkan bogem mentah kepada sang _Iron Heart_.

"Aku lumayan suka mengumpulkan barang-barang bertema kucing, sih," ujar Koganei ringan. Semua memandangnya datar. _Ternyata kekucingan(?)nya itu bukan cuma di tampang_, begitu pikiran orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu.

Riko tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku suka mengumpulkan kliping tentang pola hidup olahragawan yang punya badan bagus. Lumayan untuk bahan pembelajaran."

"Memang khas pelatih banget..."

"Kamu bilang apa barusan, Kawahara-kun?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok."

Kagami termasuk orang yang tadi tidak menggeleng, namun ia tampak bingung. Semua mata tertuju ke arahnya. "Uh... aku sering mengumpulkan kupon makan gratis di berbagai restoran."

Seisi ruangan hanya mengela napas.

"Lah katanya tadi koleksi?!"

"Tapi itu tidak penting, Kagami-kun."

"Itu termasuk koleksi, tahu!"

"Berarti Kagami-kun tidak menggunakan kuponnya? Hanya untuk dikumpulkan?"

"Tentu saja aku menggunakannya!"

"Tapi barang koleksi itu biasanya cuma untuk pajangan."

Memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kuroko dan Kagami yang tengah berada dalam dunia milik berdua, mereka melanjutkan diskusi yang sebenarnya agak kurang penting itu. Perhatian semua orang beralih ke si pemilik rumah, yang tadi juga tidak ikut menggeleng.

"Kau punya koleksi, Furi?" tanya Kiyoshi, penasaran koleksi seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh adik kelasnya ini.

"Punya sih, tapi agak tidak lazim... dan tersebar di seluruh penjuru rumah."

Ruangan itu langsung hening. Bahkan Kagami dan Kuroko juga berhenti berdebat begitu mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sang chihuahua.

"Koleksi apa?"

Furihata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, sebelum kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati hiasan kepala rusa yang tergantung agak jauh dari mereka. Ia menarik tanduk cokelat rusa tersebut, menampilkan pisau pendek yang tersembunyi.

"Ini satu, lalu..."

Ia meraih ke balik sofa yang tersandar di dinding dan menarik sebuah pisau lain yang cukup panjang.

"...ini..."

Furihata melanjutkan petualangannya menunjukkan koleksinya yang tersebar, tanpa menyadari bahwa teman-temannya mulai memucat.

"...juga ini..."

Sebilah pisau lain di bawah lemari.

"...terus ini..."

Hiasan dinding berbentuk belati kerajaan yang sekilas tampak palsu namun ketajamannya tak perlu diragukan.

"...ini satu lagi..."

Sebilah pisau menyembul dari sebuah kenop pintu yang baru saja dilepas.

"...dan ini."

Lima buah pisau kecil muncul dari kaki sebuah boneka kucing lucu yang terletak di atas meja. Sekilas, pisau-pisau mungil itu tampak seperti kuku, hanya saja lebih berkilau dan lebih berbahaya.

Tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi di wajah teman-temannya, Furihata kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. "Rasanya itu sudah semua yang ada di ruangan ini, tapi di ruangan lain masih banyak sih. Di kamarku paling banyak. Oh iya, sebenarnya semua pena yang aku punya itu juga ada pisaunya, tapi prosedur mengeluarkannya sengaja dibuat rumit soalnya bahaya—loh, kalian semua kenapa?"

Teman-temannya tampak pucat pasi. Hal ini jelas membuat Furihata cemas.

"Um... kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Hyuuga menarik napas, sebelum kemudian amarahnya meledak. "TIDAK APA-APA? BAGAIMANA KAMI TIDAK APA-APA? FURI KAMU ITU NGOLEKSI PISO. PLIS. PISO. BANYAK PULA. DI RUANGAN INI AJA SUDAH ADA ENTAH BERAPA, BELUM DI TEMPAT LAIN. KAMU INI PSIKOPAT YA?"

Hilang deh bahasa sopannya.

Furihata langsung kicer diteriaki begitu oleh kaptennya.

Kiyoshi berdeham, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya sekaligus menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Jadi Furi," ujarnya memulai. "Kenapa kamu suka mengumpulkan pisau?"

Furihata menggaruk belakang lehernya, wajahnya mulai memerah. "Soalnya orangtuaku jarang di rumah, jadi aku sering merasa was-was... tapi dengan pisau tersebar di mana-mana seperti ini, aku merasa lebih aman. Jadi kalau misal ada maling masuk dari mana saja, sudah ada senjata di dekat situ." Kemudian, sebuah senyum (agak) mengerikan yang tampak asing mulai merekah di wajahnya. "Awalnya memang untuk keamanan sih, tapi lama-lama aku jadi hobi. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat kilau pisau-pisau itu."

Yang lain sudah benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Ini benar Furihata?

Izuki, dalam keputusasaannya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Ia menoleh ke arah sebuah jam besar dengan angka Romawi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. "Furi, jam ini bagus ya."

"Ah, terima kasih, Izuki-senpai. Oh iya, aku hampir lupa, itu jarum jamnya juga pisau. Keren, kan?"

Hari itu, pandangan klub basket Seirin terhadap seorang Furihata Kouki berubah total. Mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi memandang teman mereka satu itu dengan cara yang sama. Memang orang yang tidak begitu menonjol dan sering diam itu harus diwaspadai. Semoga saja Mitobe tidak menyimpan rahasia yang seram seperti ini.

Hyuuga sangat menyesal telah memberikan izin kepada Furihata untuk membeli belati kecil di toko barang-barang antik itu.

* * *

_fin_

* * *

Omake

"Akashi-kun, kau benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk."

Pertandingan persahabatan dengan Rakuzan baru saja selesai. Kuroko langsung menghampiri Akashi yang tengah berbicara dengan Mayuzumi.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

"Tentunya kau sadar kalau Furihata-kun punya obsesi berbahaya terhadap pisau. Kami ke rumahnya beberapa hari lalu dan aku tidak mau tahu ada berapa ratus pisau tersembunyi di seluruh penjuru rumah itu."

Mibuchi, Nebuya dan Hayama langsung menoleh ke arah Kuroko dan Akashi dengan wajah horror. Begitu pula dengan Kise, Aomine, Momoi, Midorima dan Takao yang sengaja berkunjung ke Seirin untuk menyaksikan pertandingan antara sang raja dan sang bayang. Sementara itu Mayuzumi berhasil menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan baik.

Akashi hanya tertawa. "Aku akan sangat bangga kalau memang hobinya itu adalah pengaruh dariku. Sayangnya koleksi Kouki itu sudah ada sejak ia SMP, jadi tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"..."

Memang mereka itu pasangan yang benar-benar klop, sepertinya.

* * *

_fin beneran (?)_

* * *

...maafkan saya.

Akhir-akhir ini saya terobsesi dengan Night Series-nya Vocaloid. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut silahkan konsultasi ke mbah gugel. Kalo mau saya jelasin entar panjang, dan saya bingung jelasinnya ._.v pokoknya di situ ada jam besar yang ternyata jarumnya tajem... terus jarum jam itu dipake Miku untuk bunuh-bunuhin yang lain. Jamnya yang jadi cover fic ini, dicolong langsung dari videonya.

Karena jarum jam merangkap pisau itu keren banget, dan entah kenapa saya pengen nulis sesuatu tentang itu, akhirnya saya bikin Furihata punya obsesi tak sehat terhadap pisau (...)

Thanks for reading! :"3


End file.
